


Signs

by FatefulEncounter



Series: Firesong (or, the Promare AU) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Family, Friendship, Gen, Illustrations, Light Angst, Marnie has a minor cameo and is a literal baby in the early chapters, NO BETA WE MAHARI YUWARE GAAEI SABANARE, Panic Attacks, Piers starts off as a child but grows older the more the story progresses, Piers tussles with some bullies; doesn't actually fight them, Piers' and Marnie's Mom, Piers' future-Obstagoon is his first friend, Raihan is like a refreshing warm light of sunshine, Slight Promare spoilers if you haven't seen the movie, TV News, also i make pretty little chapter cards because that's how i roll, loooots of exposition. maybe., promare AU, ratings and warnings will probably change the deeper this goes, she's alive but just you wait ;), starts off as friendship and grows into romance many years later, will eventually add more characters as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatefulEncounter/pseuds/FatefulEncounter
Summary: “I could hear the signs calling out from the bottom of the fire,I am like a torch flickering in the wind, as the saying goes.”Piers recalls the first time he turned into a Burnish and the last moment he felt like he was truly alive.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: Firesong (or, the Promare AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590070
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. The Flickering Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guess who impulsively decided to draw and write out a Promare!AU for SwSh. I dub thee "Promaremon"!
> 
> This is a Promare AU with Pokemon Sword & Shield! In this AU, both Pokemon and humans alike are able to become Burnish, but it's mostly the latter who become one. I kinda take both series and mash them together??? This fic is an exploration into Piers’ childhood, and can be considered the prologue-introduction to the AU! There’s possible Promare spoilers in upcoming chapters, so beware!

Piers lights a cigarette with his finger and takes a drag, slowly closing his eyes and sighing. He lets his mind drift and wander between memories upon memories, back to the beginning of it all.

He remembers the day clearly, as if it were just yesterday. 

He was only ten years old when he ignited his flame for the very first time.

A small boy on the outer edges of Spikemuth, wandering along the sidewalks, promising not to stray off too far lest he worries his mother. He sees children ducking into a nearby alleyway, laughing and giggling, yet he hears a cry for help. The cries are inhuman and peak his interest. He follows the voices, both the cries of a familiar beast and the laughter of human children, and peeks to look into the dark alley. The boy sees a small group of children, and the dark silhouette of a Pokemon on the ground. As he approaches closer, he sees the shuffling, kicks and nudges of feet hitting the wounded beast. The whimpers of the injured pokemon become more recognizable. 

A Galarian Zigzagoon, wounded and bleeding slightly.

A young, fragile Piers rushes in, pushing and shoving the other children aside. He falls to his knees, devoid of any protective fabric. The rough ground is sure to leave a scrape or two on his pale skin, but he doesn’t care. All he can think of in the moment is taking care of the injured Zigzagoon in front of him. 

“Get away from ‘im!” he blurts out.

The children around him stand frozen for a brief second before turning their attention to Piers, ganging up on him as well. He’s not sure why they want to hurt the poor pokemon, but all he can think of in that time was to keep the Zigzagoon safe. The pale boy gets kicked and shoved to the ground left and right, but no matter what he keeps on shielding the injured creature.

The kicking and shoving doesn’t cease, and he uses his arms as a shield to protect his head. He tells the bullies to stop, but they are relentless. There’s a growing heat in his body, spreading from the center of his torso and expanding out to his limbs and head. The more they refuse to stop, the more Piers can feel the heat within him grow hotter and hotter. He feels his mind spinning with a burning intensity building up inside him. His body is hurting, but as long as the Zigzagoon is alright he’ll bear with it as long as he has to.

Someone grabs him by the shirt and yanks him away from the wounded pokemon. His small body is tossed to the side but Piers quickly shifts to get on his knees. He sees a smug boy about to smash his foot against the Zigzagoon’s wound. His eyes widen, and his hand reaches out. What happens next feels like a blur.

“Stop!” Piers yells, but it’s not his voice that alarms the children. 

Instead, a beam of fire shoots out from his palm, blinding and taking all the children by shock. Piers was lucky to have missed them, but the flames hit nearby garbage bags and trash cans. The objects burst aflame, scaring the children and making them take steps back. Though small, the flames grow bigger and bigger, just like Piers’ eyes.

“He’s a Burnish! Run for it!”

“Freak!”

“He’s gonna kill us!”

Piers is in a panicked mode. Not for himself, but for the Zigzagoon that was finally left alone. He gets up on his feet and stumbles towards the pokemon. The fragile, battered boy runs past the flames as if they’re harmless, which they are. For some reason, he doesn’t feel a burning sensation when he touches them. He scoops up the poor Zigzagoon, cradling it close to his body.

“You’re safe now,” Piers whispers, though he knows that’s not true. What he’s done is finally sinking in, and in that moment he takes off as fast as he can. He doesn’t know how to calm the flames nor stop them and he’s afraid of setting more things --or even people-- on fire. He runs off as fast as his two little feet can carry him, cutting corners and taking detours in hopes of not getting spotted by the children he offended. He was lucky the alleyway he was in did not have a dead end. Piers was able to make his own route and find his way out without running into people.

He hears a siren in the far distance, the kind he knows that rings out when a fire has been spotted. He’s glad he’s almost home. He’s hot, sweating slightly, hands clammy holding onto the Zigzagoon. When he reaches his apartment, his mother opens the door for him. Worry immediately washes over her as she sees Piers dirty, wounded, and with a bit of blood staining his shirt. She sees the small pokemon he’s cradling and realizes that is the source of where the blood stains were coming from.

“What happened?” she asks, ushering her son to sit down on the couch and kneeling in front of him. She assesses the damage before standing up and looking through the cabinets to find a first-aid kit. Once she returns, she kneels back down in front of her boy.

Pies is silent for a moment. He’s not sure exactly what to tell her. He doesn’t even know where to start. He takes a breath, still holding onto the wounded Zigzagoon. 

“Mum… I,” Piers starts, eyes downcast. “There were these kids bullying the poor thing… I didn’t mean to do it. I didn’t hurt them..,” he quickly glances up at his mother and sees the look of concern in her eyes before darting his eyes back down. “... but I almost did.” He puts the Zigzagoon down on the couch. Though initially scared at first, it feels safe being with Piers and his mother.

His mother is silent, waiting for him to continue talking. She’s finished tending to his wounds and bandaging them up. They’re both grateful they’re not serious. She turns to direct her attention to the Zigzagoon and pulls out a potion and gives it to the tiny creature.

While she does that, Piers takes another breath, letting his eyes close for a brief moment before opening them. He hangs his head slightly, and mutters quietly. “I think I’m a Burnish.”

The room is silent for a few seconds. His mother puts down the potion bottle.

He then feels his mother’s hands take his small ones into her own. He lifts his head a bit to see his mother smiling sadly. Somehow, he was expecting a different reaction. There was a bit of shock in her eyes, but there was also a reflection of relief in them.

“Sweetie,” she whispers while pulling him into a hug. She embraces him tightly and the Zigzagoon moves a bit to sniff them. Piers blinks, but doesn’t move. “I had a feeling you would be... just like your mummy.” She pulls back from the embrace and Piers finds himself being able to face her. “I’m glad you developed them now instead of earlier.”

Piers knew his mother was a Burnish just like him. Though she looked like a regular human being, she also had a flame burning brightly in her body. Burnish people were hard to distinguish in public, since they looked just like everyone else. The only way you could tell the two apart was when they used their Burnish powers. Because of the laws that were put in place, Burnish people were not allowed to use their powers in public. Though they had that free access at first, times were beginning to change. Burnish people would find themselves unable to control their bursts or often getting involved in fights or accidents resulting in fires. Something involving the ever-growing heat-influx coming from the Galar region. Piers didn’t know what that meant, but all he knew was that his mother only ever used her abilities at home for simple things such as heating up food and other simple tasks.

“I-I set things on fire on accident. I didn’t mean to--to do that, I--” he babbles. He gets memory flashes, remembering what he did and it makes him suddenly grow anxious again. He’s shaking, feeling the warmth in his body start to grow hotter and hotter. “I’m scared-- I don’t want to hurt anyone--” he stutters. Many thoughts rush into his mind all at once. Piers doesn’t want a repeat, but he feels like it might happen again and he’s worried for his mother and the poor Zigzagoon and their apartment and all of the tenants inside--

“Piers, honey, stop right there,” she interrupts him, snapping him out of his panic. “Breath,” she says while pulling him into another hug. She pats his back comfortingly and Piers snakes his hands up to hug her, fingers slightly curling against the fabric of her top. He obeys and tries to calm himself, feeling the slow rise and fall of her chest. “I know you didn’t mean to.”

“It was only an accident… I’m sorry...”

“I know, I know. It’s going to be alright, honey.”

“I… I heard the sirens… I’m in trouble, aren’t I?”

Now it’s Piers’ turn to pull away from his mother. He feels ashamed for what he’s done, even though no one got hurt. He knows that Burnish using their powers outside in public isn’t allowed. What if the children rat him out to the police? Surely if they saw him again, they could--

His mother grabs his shoulders gently. “You’re not going to be in trouble, dear,” she comforts him. “After all, you’re here and not back there. No one else could’ve seen you except for those kids. Did ya not come runnin’ back here as fast as you could?”

Piers continues to frown, but what his mother says is true. He made sure to take a route where there was little to no people. He feels a hand petting his head, and a weight move across his lap. It’s the Zigzagoon, sprawling across his legs and relaxing.

“See? Nothin’ to worry about, dear. As long as no one knows who did it, you’ll be alright. Even your lil’ buddy ‘ere knows things’ll be okay.” She flashes a reassuring smile at him that makes him mirror the expression back, albeit smaller. “Now, how about I prepare you an’ your friend ‘ere something to eat?”

Piers nods his head, and his mother gets up and goes to the kitchen. She tells him to go get changed. He can worry about taking a bath later, once he’s more settled back in his home for the day. He stares back down at his newfound friend, who looks up at him with curious eyes. The Zigzagoon has taken a liking to him. Piers pats its fur gently, making sure to avoid the area where it had been wounded. He doesn’t know if he wants the poor thing to go back outside and live on the streets again after that. He comes to the conclusion that he’ll let the Zigzagoon decide for its own after a day of rest in his place.

Piers takes a moment to think to himself while staring at his hand. His dominant hand. The one he had used to cast fire. He sees the burning embers in his mind once more and shudders, quickly balling his fist as if a flame will erupt in his palm again. Piers quickly shakes his head clear of his thoughts. He’ll make sure to ask his mother for help on how to control his newfound powers later.

When she calls for him, he puts all of the day’s events behind him, not knowing the flickering light inside him would one day grow into something bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE LISTENING TO ASHES ON REPEAT WHILE WRITING THIS.
> 
> -As Burnish people are able to pass on their flames to others, the process is the same for parents being able to pass off their Burnish flames to their children when they give birth. Not everyone knows about this, and some people don't want to believe it's true.
> 
> -With that said, Piers and Marnie are both Burnish! I have a concept of Piers as a Burnish on my Twitter ;) I'm slowly working my way up with designs!
> 
> -Piers' mom is several months pregnant with Marnie, so expect her to make a minor cameo in the next chapter!
> 
> -Maybe obvious, but I have recently just got the game so I'm still trying to learn of all of the character's personalities and such. Apologies if characters might sound OOC, I'll do my best to nail them all down as much as I can! All of my knowledge has come from fanart and reading other fics, haha.
> 
> Thank you for reading, see you next chapter!


	2. Uncertain Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers takes the first step on his journey to become a Pokemon trainer while trying to figure himself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little longer than the last, so enjoy!

He was twelve years old when he left Spikemuth.

Piers had been preparing for this moment for months now. Among learning how to control his Burnish flames and helping his mother take care of his new baby sister Marnie (who had not shown any signs of exhibiting Burnish powers, thank _Arceus_ ), he wanted to give the annual Gym Challenge a try. Even though children would usually sign up and participate in the season starting at age ten, Piers had been too busy helping his mother out while she was pregnant. 

That, and getting used to his newfound powers. After his mother gave birth, things became even more busy for a while. His life at age ten to eleven was burdened with two tasks, one of which he was never prepared for. But no matter what, he would gladly put his wants aside for his family.

Life was not easy being a child, and a Burnish one at that. It took Piers a long while for him to get used to his Burnish powers and, eventually, he learned how to control them so that he wouldn’t have another accident in public. There were a few instances he had accidentally produced a small flame in his hand outside of home, and had desperately tried so hard to hide them. Piers was lucky no one but his mother was around at those times. He had her teach him on how to keep his emotions in check with his flames, and his trusty Zigzagoon by his side to help calm him down. 

Though a late starter, Piers knew he would be ready to embark on his adventure by now. The night prior, he made sure to check off his list of necessities. Somehow, his mother had been able to procure him a letter of endorsement from someone in Ballonlea to participate in the league. He wasn’t sure how she was able to get it and who she had asked for it, but he was grateful either way.

He checked himself in the full body mirror one more time. He wore a small jacket that was made out of fake leather, accompanied by a duo-toned black and pink tank top and black shorts. The backpack he wore on his back was a gift from his mother. Training gloves adorned his hands and he wore a pair of black boots that matched his jacket.

“Remember Piers, ya ever wanna come see us, don’t hesitate to run home, okay?”

His mother leant down to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. In return, Piers gave his mother a hug, squeezing her as tight as he could before pulling away. Though he remained calm, deep down he was really looking forward to start his journey as a Pokemon trainer. 

He kneeled down to give Marnie a hug whilst mimicking the peck on her head his mother did to him. Two years have passed by so fast, Piers couldn’t believe how quick his baby sister had grown. “You be good to mum now, ya hear? Don’t give her any trouble now!” he said as he flashed the tiny toddler a smile. ‘The terrible twos,’ they called it. However, Piers was sure his sister wouldn’t give their mother hell.

“Catch lots o’ mons!” Marnie replied, her tiny hands balled into fists full of determination for her older brother. She had been maturing far faster than regular toddlers, and that was thanks to him and his mother. He felt a small flame of pride light inside his chest. Piers petted her head gently, with care.

“I’ll give ya a call once I reach Hammerlocke, mum. Promise!” he looks up at her with a smile, one that he didn’t wear often. Piers’ mother knew just how excited her son was and that alone made her happy for him. 

His mother opened the door to their home and followed him outside of the building. He quickly fixed the flaps on his jacket and began walking forward, not before he stopped in place when he heard his mother call out his name.

“Piers!” she yelled with a smile, waving towards him with one hand and holding Marnie in the other. “We love ya! Good luck out there, future-champion!”

“Bye-bye Piers!” Marnie waved.

Piers’ eyes shined with determination and he yelled a reply back to his mother, not caring if heads would turn to look at them. “Love ya too, mum, Marnie!” Once they heard his reply, he turned back around and took off.

▽▽▽

Piers’ excitement carried him far along the road. He had his phone in hand with the map pulled up, checking his route. He’d be passing through a tunnel and continue straight until he’d reach Hammerlocke, where he’d take the train to go all the way to Motostoke. Luckily, he had prepared himself to leave a week before the opening ceremony started, as advised by his mother.

Though he would pass by other children and adults alike throughout his venture towards Motostoke, he felt a bit lonely. He reached down and grabbed a pokeball off of his belt chain before tossing it. Out came his Zigzagoon, who made a happy noise and ran up to him. Piers knelt down to pat his fur.

“‘Ey there, buddy. Keep me company on the road, will ya?” he asked it, and the Zigzagoon smiled up at him.

The pair walked together, stopping along the way to take a few breaks to rest their feet. Piers made sure to bring snacks and packable meals, as well as some change from his mother in case he ever wanted to sleep at an inn or buy supplies. They passed by a few other people and ran into wild pokemon here and there, battling against them all and coming out victorious. Piers could never tell if the people he saw were Burnish just like them, and they would never be able to tell the same with him.

 _Out of sight, out of mind,_ he remembered his mother would say. 

Eventually, Piers set up camp when the sky began to turn into a warm, calming orange. He had made it past the tunnel out of Route 9 and a third of the distance on Route 7, and although it didn’t look like much of a distance on the map, he was taking his sweet time trying to enjoy the scenery. Once he reaches Hammerlocke, the train would bring him to the destined location in a jiffy. 

Or, at least he was hoping. Lately, there had been some… trouble on the tracks. Something having to do with smoke in the air or fights breaking out between some Burnish and ‘normies’ causing a commotion, or so the rumors go. Piers wasn’t one for paying much attention to the news, but his mother always had the television on during mealtimes. 

He’d cross that bridge when he’d get there.

He had chosen a spot off the beaten path where it looked like not many, if not any people would come across him. He wasn’t the best at setting things up nicely, but he took whatever he got. _A home is what you make it,_ he thought to himself _._ His Zigzagoon took the opportunity to run around and observe the area, having its fun while waiting for Piers to prepare a meal. Piers set up his cooking pot ingredients and did a quick scan of his surroundings. 

Once it was all clear, he looked down at his hand, took a deep breath and snapped his fingers. A tiny flame ignited on the tip of his pointer, and he knelt down and held it against a piece of wood. In seconds, the flame lit up the log, and slowly began to grow. Piers maintained a calm attitude, making sure the fire wouldn’t grow larger. It stayed at a reasonable size that allowed him to cook curry for him and his companion without the chances of overboiling it. When it was finished, he took a whiff of the air and sighed contently at the delectable scent, and his Zigzagoon had perked up when it sniffed the aroma. Piers reached beneath his cooker used his hand to put out the flame. He plopped a good amount of curry onto two plates and set one down for his friend. 

“Thank goodness I have ya here with me, huh?” Piers talked to his pokemon. “Even though it’s been a couple of years, I’m glad ya never left my side.” He glanced at the Zigzagoon, who was working its way on clearing the plate. “Glad that mum taught me how to cook, too.” He started on his meal.

 _Glad you’re not afraid of me either,_ Piers thought. He was by himself, but he never really felt alone. With his pokemon, he felt like he didn’t have to be afraid. He didn’t need to hide who he was. Why was he scared in the first place?

The Burnish had more strength over those who bore no flames, yet they were the ones who had to abide by the laws the most. Live a life hiding that part of themselves in fear of hurting others. Fear of being called a liability, or a _freak_.

Piers always wondered why he had to be born a Burnish. It was never thought of in a bad way, but he just had to wonder why he had to inherit his mother’s flames. Burnish people seemed to have it hard. With so many restrictions and laws set in place for their powers, he had to be cautious to never let anyone see him use his flames. He could never tell anyone he was a Burnish either. He was a walking fire hazard and people had every right to be afraid of him. 

_Don’t let ‘em see you burn,_ another phrase his mother told him after he cried for accidentally setting some of her belongings on fire in their home. It was quick to put out as his mother came prepared, having a fire extinguisher ready in their apartment. Of course, it still seemed to have triggered the fire alarm and the landlord had questions to which she answered saying that she was using a lighter to smoke and had ‘accidentally dropped it’ on said belongings. Piers was let off with a scolding and another lesson on how to minimize his Burnish flames.

 _The stronger your feelings are, the more intense the heat inside you will ignite and burst._ Would these flames impact the way he’d convey emotions? Joy? Sadness? Anger? _Love?_ He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that the higher his anxiety would spike, any flames lit would soon grow and even become uncontrollable. That was why not long after he developed his Burnish abilities, he had his mother teach him all about them right away.

He finished his curry and picked up his Zigzagoon’s plate, his dish dotted with small drops of sauce and his partner’s licked clean. He gave his partner a gentle pet on the head, to which it replied with a cry of satisfaction. Once all his tools and dishware were put away, he got ready to tucker out for the night. He laid in his sleeping bag with his Zigzagoon beside him, who had already gone to bed.

“Bein’ a Burnish won’t change who I wanna be when I grow up, will it?” he asked himself in a quiet tone.

 _“Of course not,”_ he would imagine his mother saying with a reassuring grin, the kind that parents would wear when they know something bad is going to happen yet they don’t want their children to be scared. But deep down, he hears a voice in the back of his mind telling him it would. 

Piers shifts to lay on his back and pulls his sleeping bag’s cover down a bit. He wriggles his arm out to let it hover above his face. He snaps his fingers. 

A small flame sparks on the tip of his pointer. He knows he has to be careful, but he just wants to stare at it. The fire glows a beautiful color. It’s presence is tiny, just like him. He could easily snuff it out by grasping it in his palm. The ember has the power to grow into something greater. Would Piers be the same way, or would this set him back? _Aren’t you a bit too young to be asking yourself this?_

Piers mentally shakes his head while he kept his eyes locked on the fire.

 _“Do you really want to be a pokemon trainer?”_ he imagines the flame having a voice. He almost believes it to be real.

 _Yes,_ he answers firmly in his mind.

_“What about singing?”_

_That too, but not as much as wantin’ to be the champ._ He has memories of his mother complimenting how beautiful his singing was, even though he had only ever sung lullabies to put Marnie to bed. Piers liked singing and writing little songs. He wasn’t sure of a future career doing that, but maybe his adventure would help him produce more melodies. 

_“Are you sure?”_ the uncertain flame asks.

Piers softly inhales, then exhales. It’s time he puts the fire out. Gently clench his fist, then open his hand. The flame disappears, returning to his body. Zip the sleeping bag back up, tuck himself in.

He’s decided that being a Burnish would have no play in determining his future.

“Yes,” he whispers, closing his eyes. “What else could I be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God writing this made me think "what was I like at age 12 again?" Yeah, definitely not this. Or at least I can't remember it, haha. Just remember being innocent, naive, and reaching for the stars. Which is kind of what Piers is doing :) 
> 
> Baby Marnie was inspired a little bit from my niece, who is also two years old (I think) and already able to say words/simple phrases and mimic my cousin's actions. She's a smart one and I'd like to think Marnie was at that age too!
> 
> Next chapter introduces some long awaited familiar faces! As always, thank you for reading! (Also excuse the double-stack end notes, I have no idea how to fix that sorry!)


	3. Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his way to Motostoke, Piers makes a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! The chapter where things start to become a little shippy! Although in this one, it starts off as friendship. And not one, but TWO chapter illustrations! Also I'll be linking inspirational music as well (for dramatic effect).
> 
> Okay but real talk, school recently started back up for me and I started writing this last week but got a little hyper-fixated on Shield/Breath of the Wild so that's why there's a delay. Anyways, this one is extra long to make up for that, so thank you all for waiting and enjoy!

It took Piers a day and a half to reach Hammerlocke.

Not because he was slow, but rather he was taking his time enjoying independence, nature and the world outside of Spikemuth. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like where he lived or that he never stepped a foot out of Spikemuth, no. He had been out to the other cities before. Before Marnie, Piers left home on occasion with his mother many times. It was usually for events such as visiting distant relatives, or wanting to shop at stores that weren’t usually located in Spikemuth, or even just wanting to have a small excursion together. It had always been Piers and his mother. She didn’t need a husband or a boyfriend, no matter how intimate they tried to be with her. Eventually two became three. Pier’s family became him, his mother and Marnie. Their little family grew and Piers was content.

But now, this was different. This was something new. He was independent, completely on his own to do what he pleased. Travelling with others always felt different when travelling alone. To Piers, he felt like he was exploring a whole new world, experiencing everything for the first time again. It felt exhilarating. The vast expanse of open land, nature and blue skies were much different than the neon glows that came from the dark concrete jungle he called home. Piers loved his home city, but being on the open road on his own with nothing but his Zigzagoon by his side had given him some inspiration to write up new melodies.

Trainer battles. Fight wild pokemon. Take a break. Walk more. Hum tunes. Set up camp in a vacant location. Jot down lyrics. Come to the conclusion that they suck. Crumple up the paper and toss it into a fire. Eat curry. Pack leftovers. Repeat the cycle in a randomized order a second time. Sleep. Dream of the future. 

And just like that, he had reached his one stop on his destination.

Hammerlocke stood tall and proud in Galar. It was one of the three largest cities that connected to Wyndon in the north and Motostoke in the south. Motostoke connected to the minor cities where young and ambitious challengers would battle against the first three gym leaders. Motostoke was an industrial city, ever-changing and ever-moving, whereas Hammerlocke was a bustling city that was like a string; connecting the new world with the old. From miles away, Piers was always able to see the stadium in the distance. It stood like the last bastion of the old world, modified with modern age upgrades. The city was definitely way larger than Spikemuth and it truly made Piers feel so small. He took his first steps into the metropolis… and immediately felt overwhelmed.

Coming from the eastern entrance, Piers began searching for the nearest hotel. He took his time, observing the city goers he saw passing him by or standing idly outside shops. The stores were brightly lit with glass pane windows that allowed Piers to see inside. Just one look into the clothing store made Piers realize just how expensive the clothes were in comparison to his own attire. He fixed his coat and continued walking. As tempting as it was to eat at a restaurant, Piers still had plenty of food he had packed and he would rather eat those than spend money eating out when he was searching for a place to rest overnight. He walked and walked, up stairs and down stairs, exploring the many levels that Hammerlocke’s city had to offer and still couldn’t find a proper hotel. Buildings began blending together and the sun was beginning to turn into a dusty orange, and in Piers’ eyes instead of feeling panic, he felt like just giving up instead. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed while he explored the massive city.

Nearing defeat, he stood right next to a streetlamp, sighing as he let his head hang low trying to think of a backup plan. He didn’t want to ask for help yet, seeing as he’d feel awkward doing so. He became more familiarized with the tenants of Spikemuth (including the bullies from two years prior), but Hammerlocke was different. He knew _nobody_ . He could always set up a tent in one of the grassier areas of the city. Would it be embarrassing for a twelve year old to camp in a public space? Or maybe he could knock on someone’s door and pay them to let him borrow a room. Then again, he knew better than to rest in a stranger’s house, regardless of their kindness. _That’s just weird, Piers. Didn’t yer mom ever tell ya not to trust strangers? What’re ya thinkin’?_ He thought to himself.

And then a stranger tapped him on the shoulder.

Piers eeped, jumping in place ever so slightly until he turned around. His eyes blinked in surprise, body relaxing and face softening upon seeing a slightly taller-looking boy in front of him. Seeing Piers’ reaction, the boy was the first to speak.

“Hey there.”

Said stranger had dark skin and the most vibrant eye color that reminded Piers of the tropical Alolan oceans he would see on television. He wore a large athletic headband that wrapped around his forehead, covering his eyebrows and allowing his hair to peek out from the top. The boy’s attire consisted of a blueish-black colored hoodie, shorts and sneakers. He looked like he was around Piers’ age. “You look a little lost. Need some help?” the boy said with a grin on his face.

Though he looked friendly, Piers did not let his guard down. “I’m… looking for a place to stay. Where’s the nearest inn?”

The kid whistled. “Hammerlocke’s got a handful. Pretty sure you’ve passed a few already, though.”

“Oh,” Piers said. That’s embarrassing.

“I don’t blame you though, I don’t think I’ve seen a face like yours around here,” the slightly-taller boy put his hand into his pocket before using his other one to point down the street with his thumb. “I can guide you to the nicest one in the city.” He flashes a grin. Something about it makes Piers feel warm.

“‘I’m lookin’ for somewhere affordable and, er, kid friendly,” Piers mutters. “Only staying for one night,” he continues, finding himself turning his head to gaze elsewhere.

“Ah, I see,” the boy takes a moment to think. Piers is looking back at him again before he says more. “In that case, I think I know just the place,” the boy replies. “Follow me!”

The boy begins walking, with Piers following behind him. He leads Piers down streets, up stairs and down stairs, all past buildings that Piers had already gone by. Piers is quiet and hunched over slightly, not quite sure if he should say anything just to engage in small talk with the boy. The boy beats him to it before he has any chance to speak.

“I know this city like the back of my head and I’m sure now that I haven’t seen you around here before,” the boy pipes up, breaking the silence. “Are you a tourist? You look like my age. I mean, seeing kids alone on their own is a pretty uncommon occurrence here.”

“I can say the same thing about you,” Piers replies, half of his face hidden by his fringe trying to keep anxious feelings from bubbling up. “I’m a challenger, actually.” A pause. “Well, goin’ to be.”

Piers notices that he’s walking side by side with the taller boy now. Either he finally caught up to speed with his pace or the boy slowed down just enough where both of them can walk together. He meets the young stranger’s eyes again. He might end up looking away.

“Oh?” the boy blinks before returning to his smiling state. “What do you know? Me too!” 

The boy abruptly stops, and that’s when Piers notices they’re standing in front of a building that looks like an inn. “The name’s Raihan,” the boy says with ease. “I’m gonna be the champion one day, so you better watch out!”

“Oh really?” Piers says, the corners of his lips perking up into a small smirk. “Piers. Guess that’s goin’ to make us rivals, eh?”

Raihan’s the one who offers out a hand to shake. Although he was hesitant at first, he reached out to shake Raihan’s. “Rival… I like the sound of that,” the taller boy gave a light squeeze and shook Piers’ hand. 

“Hmm. We gotta battle now that I know you’re like me. I see you have a pokeball there, so we should do it!” Raihan said, pulling out one from his pocket in excitement. Then, he remembered they were both standing outside of an inn. “Hm, probably not here though. I know a better place.”

 _Like him, huh?_ That made Piers wonder for a brief moment… no. He wouldn’t know unless Raihan showed signs. Burnishes wouldn’t show themselves so easily like that, especially in public.

“We can… do it some other time, m’suppose,” Piers replied, not forgetting about Raihan’s question. “Gotta go settle in for the day. Pretty tired just walkin’ about, y’know?” 

“Right,” Raihan nodded. He tucked his pokeball back into his hoodie pocket. “I should probably get going too.” Piers was about to say goodbye and walk off when Raihan surprised him again. “Say, you said you’d be staying in Hammerlocke overnight, right? Does that mean you’ll be heading to Motostoke tomorrow? Maybe we can meet each other at the train station!”

Piers debated on answering him. He had just met Raihan, and now he wanted to do things with him? Was Raihan thinking they’d already get chummy? Well, the kid did call him a rival and to an extension that meant they were friends? Or maybe he wanted to become friends. _Friends…_

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Piers answered with his eyes looking elsewhere, semi-nervous smile plastered on his face. 

“Brilliant! How about... twelve o’ clock? Does that sound like a good time to meet?”

“That’s fine wit’ me.”

“Alright!” Raihan flashed a big, toothy grin at Piers. “Well, buddy, best be off then! See you tomorrow, Piers!”

“Thank you… and yeah, see ya tomorrow.”

The two boys gave each other a goodbye wave before splitting up. Piers watched Raihan’s form shrink into the distance and let out a sigh. Battling strangers was one thing, but having a full on conversation with them was another. Still, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of happiness from talking to Raihan, even though this was his first time meeting him. He walked into the inn with a tiny smile on his face.

_Friends, huh…._

▽▽▽

“I take it you arrived in Hammerlocke safely, dear?”

Piers was now in his inn room, laying on his stomach on top of the bed with his Zigzagoon right next to him. His companion was lying on the bed in the exact same position he was in, tongue lolling out in relaxation. Piers had the television turned onto the local news channel, but lowered the volume enough so that he could hear his mother talk through his phone’s speaker to him. 

“Yep. Took a lil’ while to find a nice hotel to settle down into, but I managed to get all checked into a nice, cozy place,” Piers replied, rolling to his side. “Got some help too.”

“Oh?” Piers’ mother perked up at that. “From who?”

“Some kid who looks like he’s the same age as me. Turns out he’s also headin’ to Motostoke t’morrow for the annual challenger season.”

Piers heard his mother make a very pleased squeal and he winced slightly from the sudden rise in volume. His Zigzagoon perked up, and he gently petted its fur softly. “That’s just lovely, Piers!” his mother exclaimed in joy. “My baby is out an’ about already makin’ friends!”

Piers made an awkward smile, a small flush appearing on his face. “I-it’s only one guy, mum.”

“Still, that’s good, Piers!” his mother replied, excitement in her voice. “Soon, you’ll have so many!”

“Muuuummm,” Piers whined, before switching the topic. “Oh yeah, how’s it been over there? Marnie bein’ good?”

“It’s been tame since you left, dear,” his mother responds. “Marnie misses you! Isn’t that right, sweetie?” Piers hears some shifting and footsteps and the next thing he knows is that he hears his little sister’s voice against the phone.

“Piers!” she greets him into the speaker. It’s a bit loud, so Piers lowers the volume a bit to bear with it. “Miss you!”

“Miss ya too, Marnie. Ya been good for mum?”

“Uh huh!” Piers can picture his baby sister’s smile on her face right now. It makes him smile, too.

“How about this: I’ll catch ya a pokemon on my journey, yeah?”

Marnie makes some sort of amazed noise on the other line and Piers can once again picture his sister’s face in surprise. “Really?”

“I promise,” Piers seals the deal.

Eventually, the phone ends up back in his mother’s hands after Marnie is done talking. Piers remembers something after thinking about his run-in with Raihan. “Hey mum? Is Marnie still… has she shown any signs since I left?” 

“None at all still, thank goodness,” his mother replied in a softer voice. “Then again, you were a late bloomer. She might end up being the same way too.” _As long as she stays that way, then she’ll never have to worry about herself in the future._

After that, Piers talked to his mother about a variety of different things. This went on for about ten more minutes before he decided to call it a day. “I love ya and Marnie, mum. Goodnight.”

“Love you too, Piers. Sweet dreams.” And with that, Piers pressed the end call button.

The very next morning, Piers got out of bed, ate some leftover curry he packed for breakfast with his Zigzagoon, and left the inn. He was lucky that the inn he stayed in had a much more detailed map than the general one he had pulled up on his phone. It was on paper as well, and that saved Piers some battery on his mobile device. After stepping out of the inn, he pulled out his phone while staring at said map of Hammerlocke.

 _Thirty-five minutes should be enough time to get to the station, I hope,_ Piers thought, planning a route in his mind. All he had to do was walk down some stairs and take a turn and go straight to get to Hammerlocke’s train station. He’d be passing by some stores along the way. Maybe he could even quickly peruse a store, too. Piers started off on his walk to the establishment. _I wonder if Raihan’s there already,_ Piers wondered to himself.

Along the way, Piers passed by an electronics store that had a large glass window with multiple televisions stacked on top of each other. Even though each screen was playing something different, one of them caught Piers’ eyes.

_Burnish Teen Arrested for Accidentally Igniting in Public; Set a Store Aflame and Killed Three in Motostoke_.

The newscaster included a picture of the supposed perpetrator, who looked several years older than Piers. Their appearance, all too innocent looking to tell that this was the criminal who killed three bystanders in a store. _It was all an accident,_ Piers thought. _Just like that time, two years ago._ But that also was an accident, one that Piers still thought of to this day. Had he not left in time, he would have found himself arrested, just like this unlucky stranger who was now being charged with murder. The news then proceeded to show the victims’ relatives and loved ones who mourned their losses as well as sharing some thoughts on the Burnish. Piers decided he wouldn’t stick around to hear their thoughts, knowing he’d expect to see some bad comments about them.

Piers continued down his path, glancing here and there at more open-windowed stores and civilians walking and talking to one another. Eventually, he reached Hammerlocke’s train station and glanced at his phone’s clock.

Ten minutes till twelve.

Looking around, Piers noticed Raihan hadn’t arrived yet. A part of him thought that was a good thing. It would give Piers some time to check his phone, gather his bearings and calm down. Another part of him thought negatively. What if Raihan never came? What if he forgot? What if he found out Piers was a Burnish and thought of him as a threat and decided to stay away from him?

Okay, that last part was ridiculous. Piers shook his head of that thought. There was no way that Raihan knew he was a Burnish. He never told him anything about himself, actually… but he should probably be prepared in case if he and Raihan decide to play twenty questions. After all, the ride from Hammerlocke to Motostoke would be an hour or two, unexpected accidents factored in. 

Before Piers could continue thinking, he heard a familiar voice.

“Pieeeeeeers!” yelled Raihan, prompting Piers to turn his head towards his location. Raihan was walking towards him, smile plastered on his face and hand waving at him. There was a clock in the station, and its hand was pointed at exactly twelve. Just on time.

“Ah, hey,” Piers greeted, raising his hand up slightly and waving back at Raihan.

Raihan finally reached him, grinning with his pearly whites displayed. He quickly looks up at the clock and then back at Piers. “How long have you been here?”

“I jus’ got here a few minutes ago, yeah,” Piers replied. “Ate breakfast and everythin’ too, so…” He shuffled slightly in place.

“Aw really? Well I hope you still have room for snacks! I was hoping to order some goodies on the train ride there,” said Raihan. “Still, I’d probably order some for myself and you if you wanted. Glad I didn’t make you wait too long, though!” Raihan turns to lead Piers again, gesturing to where they can purchase a train pass. “How about we get ourselves going then, yeah?”

▽▽▽

The train ride from Hammerlocke to Motostoke was not as bad as Piers thought it would be.

For some reason, he was able to feel less and less nervous being around Raihan. It started out casual, with simple conversational topics here and there. They really did begin to play twenty questions as Piers expected. In between them, they were able to eat snacks, and Piers let his Zigzagoon come out and meet Raihan.

Raihan learned of Piers’ background, or at least the surface of it. Piers came from Spikemuth and lived in a dingy yet cozy apartment. His family only consisted of his mother and his little sister Marnie, and he didn’t have a dad. He liked to take walks around the city, spend time with his family and sing songs. He thought he wasn’t the best at writing music but he tried, and his singing was ‘alright’ in his opinion. Piers didn’t have many friends either, and his only companion was a Zigzagoon that he saved from bullies. How Piers saved it remained a mystery to him. From what Raihan saw, he was a bit shy, but overall a pretty interesting kid who was more kinder than he looked. Plus, he made for a neat conversational partner, even if he wasn’t a chatterbox.

On the other end, Piers learned about Raihan. Raihan was born and raised in Hammerlocke. He’s the only child in his family, and his parents were often proud of his accomplishments and urging him to fly high. Because of this, he was determined to become the champion of the pokemon league. Despite how competitive he sounded when talking to Piers, he was also pretty chill and happy-go-lucky. Piers knew he’d get a taste of just how competitive Raihan would be when they actually go against each other in a match. He had a knack for dressing up nicely and was good at putting outfits together, to which Piers thought he could be an aspiring fashion designer. Just as he was trendy, Raihan was also pretty athletic, and Piers could see that in the way he dresses. Raihan had a very jock-like energy to his step. After all, to become champion, one needed to be as athletically adept as their pokemon. Piers came to know that Raihan’s first pokemon was a Trapinch. Both Trapinch and Zigzagoon were now sitting next to their owners in their little train booth, chattering softly underneath the booth table.

“You said you write music,” Raihan suddenly asked, throwing a potato chip into his mouth. He took a few bites before continuing on. “Can I hear what you wrote?”

This prompted a faint blush to grow on Piers’ cheeks. “Ah, uh,” Piers stuttered, eyes shifting elsewhere. “To be honest I don’t, uh, really have much to show. Er, sing, I mean.” Singing for his mother and Marnie was one thing, but Raihan was still a fresh face to get used to seeing, especially if they were officially ‘friends’. What if he doesn’t sound good? Would Raihan think he’s terrible?

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Raihan responded, though he didn’t look disappointed at all to Piers. Another potato chip was tossed into his mouth. Piers had his own bag, but he barely ate any.

“No, it’s fine. Give me a second,” Piers replied. He didn’t want to make Raihan feel awkward for asking. He pulled out his lyrics notebook that he packed, and flipped to his current melody. Taking a deep breath to calm down the heat that was spreading to his face, he began to vocalize the melody in front of Raihan. Though the moment he started singing, he felt his anxiety quell.

_Mahari, yuware, gaaie, sabanare,_

_Amare, dirahi, jumagi, ganashara._

He only ‘sang’ for a minute or two, interchanging between chanting these mysterious words and vocalizing the idea for accompanying background instrumentals. He wasn’t sure at the exact point in time where he closed his eyes, but when he opened them he found Raihan staring at him in shock. This in turn made Piers turn red again. He immediately looked away.

“S-so? What do you think? It’s weird, right?”

Raihan snapped out of his astonishment. “No! N-not at all!” Now it was Raihan’s turn to flush slightly. “You have a very good singing voice… it was really nice. Thank you for letting me hear it!”

“Yer welcome, I s’pose,” Piers muttered, using his large fringe to cover a part of his face again. He fixed it slightly while lowering his head. Though, the next question Raihan asked took him by surprise.

“So what do they actually mean?”

“Come again?” was the first thing that came out of Piers’ mouth. This made him pause and think about it for a second. He actually… never knew what they meant. When he was out travelling towards Hammerlocke, the ‘words’ came to him while he was staring up at the night sky. They had no actual concrete meaning to them as far as he knew, but saying it really resonated with something inside him. It made the Burnish flame in him feel calm and at ease, as if his anxious emotions had faded away. Like he had a clear mind to focus on what he wanted to do.

“It kinda sounds like an incantation,” Raihan pointed out, flipping the notebook around so he could read it. “I’ve never heard words like these before. When you sang, you were singing like you were reciting a spell or something.”

“I dunno, to be honest,” Piers said, trying to make up a reason on the spot. He ultimately failed. “They just kinda sounded… right… to me. They came to me out of nowhere.” _When I say them, it’s like the fire burning inside me synchronizes with my soul._

“That’s really cool though!” Raihan remarked. “You’ve got talent, Piers! Being able to make that up and then make it sound really pretty with your voice is amazing! You’ve gotta let me hear it when you’re done.” He flashed a shining smile in Piers’ direction, which made the latter feel something in his chest.

Piers looked down meekly, taking the notebook and putting it back in his sack. Thinking about the lyrics made him remember something he wanted to ask. Seeing the news headline on the television in the Hammerlock electronics store had Piers thinking of what Raihan’s stance would be on Burnish people. To Piers he seemed like sunshine and smiles, but he was anxious and even a bit curious on what Raihan’s thoughts would be if he were to find out that the person he was riding with was a Burnish. However, he also thought he’d be too direct asking Raihan since they’ve only met the other day. He supposed it would never hurt to try anyways.

“Hey Raihan, can I ask you somethin-” 

“Arriving at Motostoke! If you are getting off here, please prepare for disembarking!” the train’s intercom announced, cutting Piers off mid-sentence. Trapinch and Zigzagoon perked up at the loud voice.

“Alright, back into the ball with you until later, ‘kay?” Raihan looked down at his round-headed companion and tapped his pokeball against Trapinch, allowing for it to retreat inside. “That’s us!” he said, staring at Piers with a smile. It didn’t even look like he heard Piers speak.

Oh.

_Maybe I should save it for later,_ Piers thought, a sigh escaping his lips. He started packing up his stuff and returning Zigzagoon to its pokeball. When he looked back up, he saw Raihan staring outside the window in awe. He saw the view of Motostoke’s industrial buildings and large stadium growing larger and larger in size. Piers couldn’t help but stare in amazement either. A small smile began to form on his face, and it only grew bigger when he and Raihan turned to look at each other again. The two of them were beginning to get hyped.

Once the train reached Motostoke’s station, everyone began to get up from their seats. One by one, passengers emptied out of the passenger car. Then, it was their turn. Raihan turned to look at Piers, a determined glimmer reflected in his eyes. He reached out his hand to help guide his friend out. “Ready to go, Piers?”

Piers stared at his hand for a brief moment before he fixed his hair and straightened his jacket. He clutched the straps of his backpack tightly in excitement. The question he wanted to ask Raihan was suddenly pushed into the back of his mind. One day it’d come up, but today would not be that day.

Piers took a deep breath, then exhaled. He nodded to Raihan, hesitantly took his hand and began to take his steps.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tunes that inspired some scenes in this and the previous chapter!
> 
> When Piers is by his lonesome:  
> -["BEASTARS- will - (from Beastars)"](https://youtu.be/2tLLs-Bt8IE)  
> -[RE:0 (from Promare)](https://youtu.be/gky7ZEtmYWs)
> 
> When Piers is with Raihan:  
> -[Many Stories (from Beastars)](https://youtu.be/6B-0vu1fEPE)
> 
> And yes! Piers is singing lyrics to Kakusei. Or rather, the jibberish parts in the song. I like to think that they have some meaning, and possibly are words spoken in Burnish tongue.
> 
> The next chapter may or may not be long, but it will definitely introduce more characters! :) Once again, thank you for your patience and also for reading! See you next chapter!


End file.
